wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerata
The Cerata is an Infested glaive that primarily deals damage on melee attacks and damage on thrown attacks. Characteristics This weapon deals damage on melee attacks and primarily damage on thrown attacks. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields. *Good critical chance. *Tied with Glaive Prime for the highest status chance of all glaives. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Silent. *Charge Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Thrown glaive has high damage – effective against armor. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Glaive can explode mid-flight via channeling and forces a return or after hitting an object during the return with equipped. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Second lowest base melee damage of all glaives, after Glaive and Kestrel. *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotic, and Fossilized. **Melee damage cannot be increased with , , or damage mods. *Exploding glaive has low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Short melee range. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. *Exploding glaive inflicts self-damage. *Unlike other glaives, Slam Attacks cause stagger instead of knockdown and ragdoll. Notes *The thrown attack deals physical damage, with damage as the dominant damage type. **Physical damage mods (like ) increase this damage. *When combining elemental damage mods, the Cerata's innate damage is added last. **The innate damage is ignored for elemental combinations when using throw attacks, thus the addition of a damage mod is required to maintain any -based elemental combos for the throw attack. *When equipping the Cerata, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Cerata, dealing high AoE damage and making it return to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with . ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. Trivia *''Cerata'' are anatomical structures found externally on nudibranches. They are typically used to aid respiration, but are sometimes used for attack and defense. Bugs * The Cerata will appear very small in the codex, after the selected warframe holds the weapon upwards it will become normal sized again. Media CerataCodex.png|Cerata in Codex. Warframe0193.jpg|Cerata Codex glitch Warframe Cerata, But Can I Eat it Too? thequickdraw Warframe Cerata WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Cerata Charged Throw and Discharge WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Cerata Charged Throw Navigator Warframe Cerata Absolute Predator See Also *Glaive, a Tenno Thrown Melee Weapon. *Glaive Prime, the Prime enhancement of the Glaive. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: ** , adds Punch Through properties. ** , decreases the number of bounces before returning. ** , increases the number of bounces before returning. ** , increases flight speed. fr:Cerata Category:Melee Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Update 17 Category:Thrown Category:Infested Weapons